Lilies and Orange Blossoms
by Allen.Nara
Summary: AU. Hozuki's life changes completely when an endearing, beautiful man waltz right into it. Who happens to be his colleague. And friend. And drink buddy. And… and… HozuHaku


**HOZUKI NO REITETSU**

.

_**Lilies and Orange Blossoms**_

.

Summary: AU. Hozuki's life changes completely when an endearing, beautiful man waltz right into it. Who happens to be his colleague. And friend. And drink buddy. And… and… HozuHaku

.

_Hello theereeeeeee!_

_Alen's back._

_…. I swear, lately I've been writing fics centered around alcohol only, but, I'm not an alcoholic! LOL_

_Please forgive me *sobs_

_I wrote this fic on a sudden wave of inspiration some nights ago. I wanted to use a few good details that came to me for the first fic I wrote for HnR but hadn't had the chance to use, so I started writing this while keeping that in mind… but… the fic just came to life, stole my hands, and wrote itself. __In the end, it has some things in common with my first fic, but it is also really different. So please, if you feel like it, take your time to read this :D_

_Also, a huge, chocolaty (?), sweet, smooth **THANK YOU** to everyone who's supported my work for HnR, and to those who will. You're the best, and you're 95% the reason why I'm writing._

_**ACHTUNG!** AU. Slutty!Hakutaku. And HozuHaku sex scene. I repeat. Mature content ahead. Yeah._

_Sit back and enjoy the fic, and remember, drinking too much is not cool (really, it isn't)! www_

_._

* * *

Hozuki didn't know when it started. Maybe it had been a week. Maybe a month. Maybe a whole year. He wasn't really sure. Yet somehow, for some inexplicable reason, he had managed to fall in love with his colleague and partner.

Boss Enma did put them in the same office to facilitate their work. Since they published the same kind of articles, they could make something even more amazing together than they could on their own. Moreover, the space was limited, both on the magazine they worked on and in the office building.

Since Hakutaku moved from Hong Kong to Tokyo, things had changed. Not just in the office. Hozuki's whole life became different.

He had always been a lone wolf type of guy. He was in a good relationship with everyone around him, but things stopped there. He worked himself almost to the bone, and in his free time, he'd either travel or take care of his plants.

When the Chinese 25-year-old man came to the office, there was an immediate spark between him and Hozuki. They had looked, stared at each other with blank, curious, studying eyes, before saying their names.

'Wow, you two look really alike', was Oko's innocent comment after the greeting.

Then, the two men started arguing.

'Sorry Oko-chan, but I don't think I have that angry, blue expression on my face, do I?'

'Oko-san, please refrain from comparing me to that perverted-faced cow'

'Uhh?! Say what!'

Incredibly, that was the start of some sort of companionship between them. They rubbed each other off in the worst way possible- Hakutaku seriously managed to get under Hozuki's skin with just his _presence_, it was absurd. Yet, together they were unstoppable. They had marvellous results at work, and also had many things in common. When they managed to not argue, they had long, lively conversations. Especially since Hakutaku found out the Japanese man was a passionate green thumb too.

'Seriously, Hozuki? You totally have to show me your physalis and lilies! Please please please!'

Of course, the Chinese man couldn't care less for honorifics, when Hozuki was one of those people who would use them profusely.

The fact they were so, so similar, yet also bore some differences, made them both curious and interested in the other. They shared their space and work everyday at the office. They casually saw the other in places and events they both loved. Then they'd actually meet voluntarily up.

After three months, both men were calling each other on the phone, even to just bicker and throw insults to one another.

'Uhuh, you two seem almost like lovebirds, Hozuki-san', Oko smiled, after Hozuki ended a call with the idiot. He was late because he lost track of time while observing the new flowers he managed to grow.

'… lovebirds?', he asked with his plain, baritone voice while looking at the blue-haired woman in the eyes.

'Sorry, did I offend you? I'm actually very happy you two are such good friends. You seem pretty happy too, if I may say. Please keep up the good work!', she almost chirped, leaving some copies on his desk before retiring to her own office and proceed with her work.

Happy…

Two weeks later, the Japanese man spent the evening at Hakutaku's, enjoying his homemade food ('Old Chinese recipe! Beware, your taste buds are going to cry!'), together with an old special bottle of sake Hozuki managed to lay his hands on. After eating, they took the bottle on the roof of the apartment house with two glasses, and finished the sake while laying on two beach chairs, smoking cigarettes and enjoying the spring-summer breeze.

The night was clear, a few stars were timidly shining, the moon was almost full, and its graceful white light illuminated an equally graceful face. Hozuki's eyes observed without blinking as Hakutaku took a draught from his cigarette, his head laying on the chair comfortably, and then let out the smoke slowly from thin, softly parted lips.

For the first time, the Japanese man noticed his colleague was really, really beautiful, in an almost ethereal way. Or maybe it was the moon. Or the alcohol. He didn't know.

They ended up falling asleep there, on the roof, and Hozuki dreamt of running after a cloud of puffy, white smoke than seemed to come down straight from Heaven. He could smell lilies and orange blossoms.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Hakutaku, looking at him only a few inches away from his face, a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes stayed locked for more than a mere moment.

'Time to wake up, Ghibli maniac!'

Hozuki's heart was beating faster than usual, and his head felt pleasantly dazed.

He was sure then. He was falling in love with the other.

The Japanese man's eyes became more sharp and aware of how they'd brush fingers when they arranged the articles and pictures around the desk, how their shoulders touched, or how Hakutaku would always lay his hand lightly on him when trying to get his attention, either on his back or on his arm. Once, he accidentally covered Hozuki's own hand. The Chinese had almost jumped away, before the other turned and asked what he needed, tone as blank as usual, yet not so cold.

Hakutaku smiled.

* * *

In the end, Hozuki wasn't sure when he actually fell in love with the man. It could have been love at first sight, for all he knew. It wasn't like him to notice his own feelings right away. The matters of the heart had never been his forte.

Hakutaku seemed to have a good way with them instead, or at least when they concerned the fair sex. He was beautiful, and also smart, and girls and women went crazy for him- even men. No-one seemed to be able to ignore his charm. And that drove the Japanese man nuts. Not the fact that the other attracted _anyone_ (it was crazy, at times). It was the fact that he didn't understand what Hakutaku really thought. He seemed to change sleeping partner at least twice a week, and he managed to care for his job, his plants hobby and go out with Hozuki as well. How did he do it?

Moreover, what were the Chinese man's sexual preferences? He knew the other liked women, but they had never actually talked about his partners, or sexuality, as a matter of fact.

One day, while they were having coffee just before starting the afternoon shift, Hozuki felt daring enough to ask. Hakutaku looked slightly surprised, but smiled immediately after.

'… let's say I have a wide range of action. But boobs are really the best'

'So you're the typical big-boobs-lover kind of guy?', the Japanese man inquired, before drinking the last of his beverage.

'Size doesn't matter to me. If it did, I wouldn't enjoy the total lack of boobs, would I?', he said, his tone laced with mirth and innuendo while he leaned against a bench, fingers intertwined behind his back.

How Hozuki managed to keep a straight face at his friend's implications, he didn't know.

* * *

And then, at last came the evening when they decided to go drinking together at a new bar that had just opened, something between an occidental pub and a classic Izakaya, with public tables and also small and big private rooms with karaoke.

Oko was going too, saying she would be with the men for the first part of the evening, and they occupied a small private room together. They had a few drinks and some food, before two other girls came and picked her up.

'Please be careful, Hozuki-san, Hakutaku-san!'

'You too, naughty girls~!', Hakutaku chanted, waving them goodbye, making the women giggle. Hozuki just nodded to them briefly.

Oko looked at him in the eye, a pointed, happy smile on her lips, before going away with her friends.

Alone, the two men proceeded with more drinking.

'Aw, really, Hozuki~! Oko's friend, the blond one, was totally staring at you like an eagle. Why don't you ever try to please?'

'I am just not interested', Hozuki answered, drinking more of his sake.

'Heh~? You mean, you don't like women? Or are you just ashamed you're not good with courting?'. Hakutaku looked at him with a playful smirk, bumping his empty glass softly to the Japanese man's arm. The latter took the bottle and filled the other's glass, gaining a soft, sing-song 'Thanks' while he filled his own too.

'It's not about women. It's just that I don't find it necessary, now'

'Oh dear… if you were with someone I'm sure I'd know, so… you really want to tell me you don't like anyone? There's no one who gets you hot, at all? Or better, have you ever fallen in love at all?!'

'Of course, idiot'

'Then, tell me, tell me. How did you conquer your most beloved?'

'You're having too much to drink, Hakubuta-san'

'Ahhh, see, that's the problem! Com'on! Chill out! Let's get out of here, and woo some pretty girls! But first, we must improve your acting. How do you plan on getting the girl's interest? Show me!'

Hozuki turned around and looked at the Chinese man. Yes, he had been in love before. Yes, he was in love now. And yes, he'd show him how he did things, if that was what Hakutaku wanted.

'Very well'

The Japanese man let go of his glass, and got slowly closer to the other, bending towards him. Their eyes were locked and unblinking, and he could swear he saw Hakutaku gulp in surprise and expectation, when their faces came to a two inches distance only.

Hozuki tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes, covering the Chinese man's mouth with his own in a simple kiss. The other's lips were warm, soft and slightly wet. He soon broke the contact, observing Hakutaku again through half-lidded eyes. The other looked astonished, eyes wide open and a blooming blush on his cheeks.

'Wha-you- I- I didn't mean show _on_ me! I said show _me_!'

Hozuki was so close to him, he could smell lilies and orange blossoms, just like that night they spent together on the roof.

'Too late. You didn't specify'

'I did, you moron-!'

The Japanese man took advantage of the fact the other was still talking, to just dive in again for another kiss, this time licking his colleague's upper lip before invading that new, desirable mouth. Hakutaku grunted in surprise at the sudden feeling of a hot tongue sensually massaging his own, while languid hands found their place on his sides, just to trace up his torso through the cloth.

Hozuki was good. He was definitely good. And he had to stop now before it was too late. The Chinese man didn't think he'd let the other escape from this situation if he were to stop anytime after-

His partner suddenly pushed him against the wall while the kiss got more heated, and a hand palmed his crotch gently but firmly. Hakutaku's hips bucked instinctively and he moaned loud, breaking the kiss. A thin string of saliva still linked their tongues.

Okay. No way he'd let him escape now.

Both their minds were blank and filled only with repressed tension and desire for the other.

Hozuki slid his tongue inside his colleague's mouth again, changing position so that he could press part of his body to the Chinese man's, before slipping his hands under the other's t-shirt, lifting it. Hakutaku shivered under the man's intense hands like a first timer, and had to cover his mouth to avoid getting too loud when he felt lips on his chest. He pressed the other's shoulder to get him off, and when Hozuki stopped, he cleared the table as much as possible, leaving the stuff on the edge most far away from them. He then sat on the piece of furniture in front of the colleague with his legs on either side of him, letting him enjoy the view of Hakutaku taking off his scarf first, then his t-shirt. They were carelessly thrown to the side and, after only a moment of blazing stares, Hozuki joined his partner on the table, pushing him against it and kissing him hungrily, gaining a suck and a bite on his lower lip as a response. He broke the kiss to look at other with feral, dazed eyes before attacking his neck and planting wet, hot kisses from the jaw to the collarbone, reducing Hakutaku to a soft-panting mess. He then went up again, taking his sweet time with licking and sucking along the side of that sweet column of flesh. The colleague arched his back in a desperate search for more contact, eyes glazed over with desire, and tried to free the other man from his black shirt, pulling at it with impatient hands. Hozuki finished his harsh work on one spot of Hakutaku's neck, passing his tongue over it one last time before pulling away, balancing on his knees, and unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as he was done, the other raised up, grabbed the offending garment and removed it from the Japanese man's shoulders, to finally let his hands glide on pale, smooth skin. He pulled Hozuki in for another kiss, mouths open and only touching while their tongues joined in an erotic dance, fiery and spicy just like they felt.

When they broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eye, the Japanese man felt a hot, almost sweltering coiling sensation in his belly. His partner's stare was breathtaking in its sensuality, with dark irises sparkling with lust and mouth red with kisses. It took him a moment to register what those knowing, pleasing lips had just pronounced.

'Pants'

Hozuki came back from his reverie at the feeling of long, swift fingers working on the front of his slacks, undoing the button and getting the zip down in a moment. His hard-on twitched. That was when he sobered up enough to grab Hakutaku's hands.

'Wait… you... want to do it here?'

The Chinese man looked slightly taken aback by the question, then smiled slightly. He slid his arms around his colleague's neck and pecked him on the lips.

'Fuck me'

Hakutaku's expression was serious, enraptured by the other, and his voice had a husky intonation that went straight to Hozuki's groin, stealing his breath away. He could feel his pants growing even tighter.

He caught that malicious mouth with his in such an ardent, almost violent kiss that left his partner dizzy, and let his hands travel down the other's body, fingertips tracing sensitive skin with a possessiveness that made Hakutaku tremble.

With a sense of impatience rising, Hozuki's hands soon arrived to the other's hips and hem of the jeans, and were swift in taking care of the button and the zipper. The Chinese man found himself with his back on the table again, his partner taking off his shoes, jeans and pants without a blink. A moment later he pressed Hakutaku's body down with his, the feeling of skin on skin stirring their arousal even more.

Hozuki licked his colleague's lower lip and sucked on it slightly, then kissed down his neck and chest. The other shivered when his tongue circled a nipple before his whole mouth descended on it. The sucking grew from lazy to harsh, while hands went down Hakutaku's body and tights, lifting them. The Chinese man let out a gasp. His erection was standing proud, covered in pre-cum. Fingers drew around his manhood to pump it slowly, and his nails dug into Hozuki's skin. He bit the other's shoulder to muffle his moans.

The Japanese man raised his head to look at Hakutaku's face while he touched him. He just looked… delicious right now. He wondered for a brief moment how he'd look when coming, but his painful hard-on reminded him he was going to see that soon.

Hozuki continued in his ministrations, his touch more and more intense and yet not gaining much speed on the pulsing length, driving the Chinese man crazy. He let the manhood go, collected some of the pre-cum and then traced his colleague's entrance, gaining a few whines and a tighter hold of strong, touchable tights around his waist. Once he was done circling the entrance, Hozuki let a finger slide inside, observing Hakutaku's face while he winced and feeling even hotter than before. Even in pain the other looked beautiful, and those wet, feverish walls were squeezing down his finger, making him grunt in desire. He kissed his partner's neck again and played with an earlobe with his tongue, while he retracted the digit, only to push it inside again. Hakutaku gasped and shivered, only to be awarded by a second finger. As he arched his back at the renewed intrusion, Hozuki's tongue went down his chest to meet the other nipple, in a quest to redden it in the same fashion he did to its twin. Much to his colleague's pleasure, the Japanese man's teeth were sharp, and they managed to make him tremble every time they brushed against his skin.

When a third finger was introduced, Hakutaku almost shouted and his nails ran down Hozuki's shoulders, leaving red, hot marks. The latter kissed the other on the lips, even if the increased need for air let them barely touch while their tongues battled in a feverish manner. Then, just when they broke the contact, he twisted his fingers deeper and saw the Chinese man's eyes widen and his back suddenly arch, gasping a loud 'Ah!'.

'M-more… there' he asked, quivering and moving his hips sluggishly, a deep blush covering his cheeks while he panted without control.

His colleague complied, revelling in the other's pleasured expression and cries. He then took out his digits to finally let his slacks and underpants down and free his pulsing, hard erection, already slickened with pre-cum. Fresh air grazed his cock, making Hozuki sigh, before he positioned himself better between his partner's legs.

'Are you ready?' he asked breathlessly, before moving Hakutaku's tights up and on his shoulders with hot, confident hands.

'W-wait!', the Chinese man said, dazed, putting a hand on his chest.

'I… I want to ride you'

How he managed to not come right then and there, the Japanese man had no idea.

'I… want to do something too…', the other explained himself, drawing back his slightly trembling legs and letting his chest meet his partner's, placing a wet kiss on his lips before nudging him to move. Hozuki let the other push him down the table with a warm hand on his torso, and watched as Hakutaku glided his fingers along his hips and stomach, tights on either side of him, to find a good support. Their erections almost touched, and both men shivered. He wanted to help the Chinese man to position himself, but the other swatted his hands away lightly.

Then, he stopped moving around for a moment, said 'I'm going', and slowly started going down his dick.

They both could see stars for a moment.

Hakutaku wanted to feel the other inside him so much, he had to restrain himself, keeping a slow pace and engulfing Hozuki inch by inch with closed eyes and slightly furrowed eyebrows. His partner had prepared him good, and the further stretch wasn't too painful. He opened his eyes to lock gaze with the Japanese man, only to feel another wave of blazing pleasure coiling in his stomach. Hozuki's irises were fixed on him and dark with lust, his hair tousled and spread on the table, and his heavenly mouth was half open, letting out heavy sights, as if he was controlling himself too. There was a spark of concentration in his eyes too, while he reached out to Hakutaku's hips to keep him steadier and guide his motions better. A small part of the Chinese man's brain was sad at the impossibility of kissing the other, but when he managed to enclose Hozuki's cock completely, any thought he had was dissipating into complete dizziness. The mere sensation of the way he was perfectly filled was enough to draw him dangerously to the peak. After a few moments where they both stood still, adjusting to the pressure and position, the Japanese man's hand moved on his colleague's hips, signalling he was ready for more. Hakutaku slowly lifted up, freeing the other's cock, then going back down, letting out a half chocked moan. Hozuki gasped, squeezing the man's sides, before letting his hands travel along his partner's tights. After another up and down motion, the Chinese man started increasing his pace, involuntarily squeezing down the intruding erection every time, making the other grunt in pleasure and buck his hips. It felt good, a little too much, and both doubted they were going to last long. The intensity and the light pain were sparking their arousal more and more. Soon Hakutaku couldn't keep up anymore with regular motions, and started going down the Japanese man's cock with all the strength he had, his mouth open in constant gasps and pants. The feeling of his partner thrusting into him again and again, both of them grinding into each other, how they pieced together like a puzzle- it was driving him crazy, yet he couldn't have enough. It wasn't enough.

The Japanese man was losing his mind, he could only focus on his partner's sweet sounds and the scorching heat around his erection, enveloping him in pleasure. His hips bucked up to meet the other's motions, and he lifted his back up, meeting Hakutaku's dazed, questioning gaze with his own, full of intention. He wrapped a hand around the Chinese man's nape to pull him in for an open mouthed kiss, their tongues battling with rough want and longing, until both couldn't breath anymore. Gasping for air, he licked away a drop of sweat rolling down the other's neck and placed a kiss on that beating, noisy heart, while his hands moved to Hakutaku's back and butt. His partner's legs were getting too tired from the frantic motions and couldn't keep up anymore, and he was resting his arms around Hozuki's shoulders, when the latter suddenly locked gaze with him and thrust up more vigorously than before, making his mouth hang open in a silent gasp. Then, he moved up.

It took the Chinese man a moment to realize he had his back down the table again, and his colleague still inside him. The other, now on top of him, wasted no time and covered his mouth again with his while he resumed the assault. In this position the motion was more fluid and he could reach deeper inside, thrusting until he would feel Hakutaku's skin on his own in a slap, obscene and erotic at the same time. The Chinese man was moaning relentlessly into the kiss, the feeling of Hozuki's cock inside him intensified, making him spread his legs wider and tie them around the other's back. His partner could feel himself melt into that scorching heat, sheathing him in a pleasing, perfect tightness. He broke the kiss and almost regretted doing it, because Hakutaku was moaning and gasping for air at every push, and it was driving the Japanese man closer to the edge. He bit on the other's neck while thrusting deep and stronger, taking his time to mentally revel in the loud gasp of his colleague, before going again, and again, losing the tempo and letting his passion drive him. The Chinese man was close. So close. Hozuki's deep, powerful thrusts met his prostate a few times, making him cry and draw his nails down the man's back again. His partner was moaning in his ear, teeth sinking into his sensitive skin, and all Hakutaku could do was biting the other's shoulder and pant. He squeezed down the Japanese man's cock, making him groan, and he had only the time to say 'Ah, c-close… Hozu-!' before another deep thrust sent him over the edge. His orgasm was violent, making his back arch off the table, his eyes seeing white for a moment and his mouth open in a silent cry, releasing on both their stomachs and abs. The Japanese man felt his colleague squeeze down on him before climaxing, and came as hard into the other while looking at him in his peak of pleasure, pronouncing his name in a husky murmur.

Hozuki didn't even feel the strength in himself to draw away, and rested on the other's body, their breathing and heartbeats fast and heavy.

Only their panting and the scent of sex filled the room.

After a long while, he felt the Chinese man's chest tremble. He was laughing softly.

'If I'd known, this could've happened _months_ ago…'

The other lifted up enough to look at him, his head spinning for a moment.

'I didn't know you were interested'

'Same here… uwah', Hakutaku grabbed at his head while rising on his elbows. 'I guess we'll have to make up for lost time, then'

His smile was as devious as ever, yet Hozuki didn't feel like smashing his face with his fist, but with his mouth. He could feel his body reacting slightly at the thought. He had the decency to blush and move away from the other.

'For once, I agree with you, pervert', the Japanese man said, showing his back to the other while he retrieved his shirt and a few napkins.

He felt arms sliding around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

'Oh? But you were the one fucking me into this table a few minutes ago… so we're probably both perverts…', Hakutaku whispered, ignoring his tiredness and pain in favour of a new wave of arousal. He didn't care to blush.

Hozuki turned around and dragged him into a kiss.

'Wait 'til we get home'

'I heart you, Ghibli maniac!'

'I _will_ make you shut up, you horny beast'

The Chinese man laughed, then made for his clothes. He winced.

'Mh… Hozuki… would you help me dress, pretty please?'

His colleague turned around and observed how the other blushed, yet didn't cover from his stare. His eyes travelled down the neck covered in hickeys, the chest and stomach littered with kiss marks and…

Hozuki had to turn away before he could really get horny again. He finished buttoning his clothes fast and grabbed more napkins.

'Don't move', he said, voice low and quiet, while he wiped the other's torso softly. Hakutaku was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Soon he was fully clothed again, his cheeks still pink. The Chinese man didn't know why, but even if he was experienced and mischievous at that, Hozuki's hands managed to make him shiver every time they laid on him. And just because he hadn't blushed enough, his partner decided to carry him on his shoulders. It was better than limping out of the place, and even than having the Japanese man lifting him in his arms bride-style. So even if it was embarrassing, Hakutaku decided to enjoy the special treating, waving goodbye at the waitress like a kid while they went out after paying. Hozuki threatened to let him fall to the ground.

The return to the Japanese man's apartment was quiet, both enjoying the silence and closeness of their bodies, just like they did once they finally got home. Hozuki let his colleague fall on the bed, before kissing him on the lips and taking his clothes off for the second time that evening. Hakutaku almost thought they were going to have a second round, when his partner pulled a sweatshirt over his head. The Chinese man's pout came out of it, his hair going in all directions, making the other laugh before he could keep it in and mask it as a cough or sarcastic click of his tongue.

The laugh was heartfelt, serene, the depth of his voice giving it a charming undertone. Hakutaku couldn't take his eyes off him. His cheeks felt warm again, but he didn't care, he wanted to listen to that laugh again. Hozuki was now just chuckling while drying one of his eyes.

'Hakubuta-sa-'

He couldn't finish calling out the other's name, because his partner took possession of his lips in a swift kiss. He didn't have the time to respond, surprise widening his eyes slightly. Hakutaku looked almost timid while putting his arms around the Japanese man's neck, and the latter half-grinned, diving in for another kiss, hearing the other moan lightly when their tongues touched. Hozuki's arms embraced him and pushed both of them on the bed.

'Wanna sleep?', he asked, his voice soft and brushing Hakutaku's lips. The latter just nodded, too tired to do anything but feel the other.

Hozuki finished changing both of them into comfortable sleep wear and covered both of them with the sheets. One of the Chinese man's hands was resting on his chest, light yet possessive, his eyes closed. The other smiled, holding his partner close, while the scent of lilies and orange blossoms filled his senses and lulled him to sleep.

.

-END-

.

* * *

_._

_The smut scene took me really lots and lots of time to write. I'd really appreciate some advice and corrections, so if you noticed something you didn't like or that you would improve, please tell me, it'd be a great opportunity for me to write better! It is only the second smut scene I've ever written… and I'm planning to write more!_

_In general, I'd like to know what you think about the whole work, so lplease et me hear youuuuuuu :D_

_I'm taking a break now, so I don't know when I'll publish another fic, but I have some plots in mind- I just have less time to write, but I wanna keep doing it :)_

_So please go on supporting me! /9_

_Until next time, goodbye and take care, minna!_

_Alen_

_P.S.: to those who like it better, I also have an Archiveorourown profile, under the name Allen_Nara. I enjoy both sites, but I'll take a little more time to publish my works on AO3 than here!_


End file.
